<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knife's Edge by Aria_Lerendeair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354977">Knife's Edge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair'>Aria_Lerendeair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassin Husbands, Assassins!Malec, Dark-ish Malec, Flirting, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder Husbands, Teasing, Thirsty Husbands, terrible flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus sighed as he watched Alec pull out a gun in a smooth motion.  His husband was unfairly attractive when he was using lethal force.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knife's Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous Prompted: MBBB Dark!Alec/Magnus or both? And being equally turned on by it?</p><p>Do you want assassin!Malec?  Because this ask is how you get assassin!Malec.</p><p>No overly explicit violence, but they’re definitely killing a bunch of nameless bad guys.  ANYWAYS ENJOY FLIRTING AND VIOLENCE BECAUSE ASSASSIN MALEC.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Magnus’ breath caught as he watched Alec slide to his knees and fire two shots, the men who had rounded the corner immediately crumpling into a heap.  He sighed happily.  "You are <em>unfairly</em> attractive like that, Alexander.  It’s simply not appropriate."</p><p><br/>Alec snorted and stood up, dusting off his knees, sliding a fresh clip into his gun, even as Magnus pressed up against him, reaching around him to fire another shot as a third goon rounded the corner.  "Now who is being romantic?” he breathed, looking down at his husband.  </p><p><br/>“Mmmm,” Magnus hummed, stealing a soft kiss, even as there was an explosion behind them.  "I suppose that’ll have to wait until later, darling."</p><p><br/>Alec sighed at the sound of approaching footsteps.  "I suppose you’re right,” he agreed, pulling out a second gun.  </p><p><br/>“Ooooh, someone is double-fisting this evening,” Magnus teased, tucking his gun away, pulling out two knives, twirling them in his fingertips.  </p><p><br/>Alec snorted and glanced at Magnus.  "Really?  That’s the best joke you have?"</p><p><br/>Magnus shrugged and danced around Alec with a careful spin, one knife arcing through the air to sink into the chest of another man, sending him crashing to the floor.  It was a moment to retrieve the knife before he wiped it clean.  "You are the one being unfairly attractive, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do about it.”  </p><p><br/>Alec sighed, and checked both of his guns, even as Magnus sauntered around the corner.  "Magnus," he snapped, even as he heard Magnus call out a cheery hello to whoever he had seen.  He peeked around the corner and found Magnus standing in the middle of a circle of six men. Fucking hell, he was going to <em>murder</em> Magnus as soon as they were finished.  </p><p><br/>"Well now, gentlemen,” Magnus said, rocking back on his heels, even as several guns and other weapons were pointed at him.  "Shall we begin?"</p><p><br/>Alec rolled his eyes, even as one of the men gave a shout, but Magnus had already started to move, a body crashing to the floor in the space of a second.  Shouts of confusion, and several men turning to aim at each other as Magnus kept low and slashed deep with his knives.  Incompetent bastards, didn’t know the first thing about Magnus and his methods.  </p><p><br/>The fight was over in seconds, Magnus standing cheerily in the middle of the circle of bodies, waving at him.  "Alexander!  Shall we?”  </p><p><br/>“Show off,” he muttered, heading into the hallway.  Footsteps behind him meant a knife flying past him and into the throat of whoever had been trying to sneak up on him.  He scowled at Magnus.  "I could have gotten that."</p><p><br/>"Yes,” Magnus agreed, his voice edging into a purr as he lowered his knife, sliding it up along the fabric of Alexander’s pants, watching him shiver as he pressed in the tip, just enough for the small dig of sensation.  "But then you wouldn’t have enjoyed the show.  And I do like how you look at me when I show off for you."</p><p><br/>Alec growled, his whole body shuddering as Magnus kept the knife pressed into him just enough to tease him with the sensation.  "We have work to do,” he said, licking his lips.  He lifted his right arm and fired, three shots, behind Magnus, before meeting his eyes again.  </p><p><br/>“Mmm,” Magnus hummed, pressing in closer, tugging the knife away.  He pressed a teasing finger to the tip of Alexander’s erection and smirked, licking his lips.  "I do seem to have my work cut out for me."</p><p><br/>Alec shivered at the promise in his voice.  <em>"Magnus.”  </em></p><p><br/>“After all,” Magnus teased, licking his lips, leaning in to exhale against Alec’s.  "Maybe if I get you riled up enough, you’ll let me strip you with the knife tonight."</p><p><br/>Alec closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.  <em>"Fuck.”  </em></p><p><br/>“We will,” Magnus promised, stealing the briefest of kisses before he spun away, sauntering down the hallway.  "Now come along Alexander, we have work to do!"</p><p><br/>Alec groaned at the word choice, but the sway of Magnus’ hips told him the bastard knew exactly what he was doing.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Criticisms welcome!</p><p>Come join a Multifandom Discord Server to hangout with me and others! -<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD">The Fandom Playhouse!</a></p><p>You can find me here:<br/><a href="http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/">AriaLerendeair</a></p><p>And on twitter over here:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair">Aria_Lerendeair</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>